Kane2000
Kane2000 Wrestler's Name: Kane2000 Height: 7 ft 4½ inches Weight: 405 lbs From: Manchester, UK. Year Of Birth: Unknown (Although rumours have it that he's currently 23 years) Alignment: Face Appearance: He is a hybrid of the following: A vampire, human and cyborg. Creating the ultimate force. Wrestling Style: Power (Mostly)/Roughneck/Speed/Hardcore/Technical Finishing Move: The Oblivion (Top Rope Sit Out Powerbomb), Sharpshooter, Springboard Shooting Star Press. Trademark Moves: Chokeslam, Tombstone Piledriver, Moonsault, HELL!! (Modified STF with Kane grabbing both arms before appling the move) Van Daminator! Other Moves: Top Rope Elbow Drop, Gorrila Press into a powerslam, 10 in a row German Suplexes, Spear, Missile Dropkick, Frog Splash, Big Boot, Jacknive Powerbomb, Triple Piledriver, Tornado Torment!(Modified F-5 but Kane spins his opponent for 15 seconds!) Pumphandle Slam, Yakuza Kick, Plancha, K-Klash (Kane2000's variation of the Styles Clash) Uppercut, Haymaker, reverse chop, exploder suplex. Favourite Weapons: Sledgehammer, Barbed Wire wrapped 2x4, Steel Chain, Barb wire wrapped Steel Chair, Lead Pipe Special Powers: Kane2000's powers include the ability to not feel pain at all, check out other peoples weaknesses and exploit them, shoot lasers from eyes and smashing people with his 2 iron fists. He can also block off anyones psychic powers and can play mind games with his opponent. Entrance Theme: The End of Heartache (Killswitch Engage) History: This man has been a force wherever he went and has clearly not lost his hunger and desire to add to his current success. Kane2000s story began when he was part of an experiment at a top secret Army lab. Kane was part of the Red Dog Barracks in Manchester. This army barracks had a reputation for being the most vicious bunch of S.O.B’s to ever exist and Kane2000 was second in command. The experiment was to discover the solution to the immortal human being. So with the elements of a vampire and of an army robot, Kane2000 had those elements mixed with his human DNA and the result was a success, thus creating the ultimate force in army weaponry! But due to a freakish accident within the lab, the army wasn’t able to fully use his force. Kane2000 survived proving that it was a success and he needed to test himself to the limit. Thus starting a career in wrestling. CCW He started with CCW (Creatures Championship Wrestling) and his debut was a cage match against the Omen. Even though he lost the match, his display was that to prove that he can do better and since then, he’s been one of the top stars and has earned the respect of the members of the roster with a load of impressive displays and for a big man, he is very agile! From winning his first title against Barry Wexler to become the Hardcore Champion, (in which he took advantage of the 24/7 rule) in which he was the last ever champion. He then captured the DeathCage title in a great match with Spector. With his brother Jason by his side, they became an unstoppable tag-team, but unfortunately came up short in their attempt to win the World Tag Team titles. After winning the rookie of the year award in his debut year, Kane2K went on to win the North American title as well as the UWA Hardcore, CWE World Tag Team, Intercontinental and Undisputed World Heavyweight Titles. But then, during Kane2K's match against Kade for the NA title (in which the winner would then get an Intercontinental title match) his past came back to haunt him in the form of his former best friend, "The Psycho One" Mr. Smash cost him the match and the title. But with Smash's jealousy that Kane2000 was married to his ex with a child on the way and with Kane’s CCW career growing to great lengths, he tried, but unsuccessfully made his attempt to derail Kane2000's World Championship aspirations when the two behemoths collided in Hell In A Cell. After a sick battle, Kane2000 won the match! Along with the win, Kane2000 also earned a contract, which would guarantee him a match against anyone on the roster. He decided to cash in the contract and attempt to fulfill his destiny against Kveldulf the Reaver for the CCW World Heavyweight Championship. In a best of 3 series, they collided in a Super Hardcore Razor Wire Cage match. Kane2000 won that match and the stage was set. A no-holds-barred submission match. It was to be an epic battle of many proportions as both men tried everything to beat the other person! But in the end, Kane2000 made Reaver tap out to the sharpshooter to finally fulfill his destiny and become the CCW World Heavyweight Champion for the first time! Throughout his entire CCW career, Kane2000's been in battles with the likes of Spector, Kveldulf, Kade, Mr. Smash, Seth, Adrien (in which their two encounters have been bloody and brutal!) and others, culmating into that night where he won the World title. Now, with guys like Jason, Spector, Brock, Reaver, Mr. Smash, Seth, Adrien and others gunning for the belt, the question was this; how long can Kane2000 remain on top? He held it for nearly a year until losing it in one hell of a triple threat match to Devilz Child. (This match also included Brock!) A few weeks later, Kane2000 defeated his arch nemesis Mr. Smash to capture the Total Retribution Heavyweight Championship, his fifth singles championship in CCW and his 27th championship overall in wrestling! Recentely, Kane2000 won the beat the clock challenge to go in last at the Gauntlet for the Gold match at CCW's End Of Heartache! Going into the match, Kane2000 eliminated his own brother Jason by a near accident! In the end, a controversial finish ensured that Kane2000 and Gabriel Sands couldn't answer the 10-count, therefore both men have been granted a shot at DCs World Championship at the next event, Thanks for the Memories! Whilst his CCW career has taken a huge turn in the right direction, he has also competed in various other promotions, winning various titles in the indies. He currently holds the WWO World Heavyweight Championship and JASW World Heavyweight Championship. SWE Kane2000 also decided to sign up for the SWE and instantly was thrown into a NO#1 Contenders match for the companies Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. He defeated Eddie Taylor (by KO) in order to gain that title shot. within a week, he defeated Jack Ace to become the champion and stake a World Championship for a 6th different organisation! He then lost the belt back to Jack Ace (after making a few successful defences) by TKO. Kane2k recently won the King of Terror Tournament and is now re-installed as the NO#1 Contender to the title! At Powerhouse in a TLC match (albeit with a bit of help from Special guest referee Jack Ace!) Kane2000 has regained the SWE Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship! One week later, Kane2000 lost the belt to Cris Champion (resulting in his first reign) but then Kane2000 regained the belt in a fan-selected match where the Metal Chainsaw and Chain is legally allowed to be used! Kane2000 won the title a few more times and due to the company closing, he leaves as the last ever SWE Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion! But since then, the SWE re-opened and Kane2000 joined in, winning the Tag team titles with Kyle Rogers, effectively calling themselves the "human terrors" after a few successful title defenses, they had to vacate the titles due to an injury suffered by his partner! Kane2000 then leapt back to his singles career and instantly regained the World Championship, defeating long-time rival Jack ace! before losing it back! Kane2000 now has a rematch against Ace at the next powerhouse show! DWF Promos were surrounding the eagerly-awaited arrivial of Kane2000. The promos even got him into the Power 16 rankings and eventually, he accepted the open challenge against Tirell Big Bizzness for the Strikezone Championship. They were battling away in a Stairway to hell match, which one could only describe as brutal!! Unfortunately, despite all his best efforts in what was one hell of a match, Big Biz retained the title, but both men earned each other's respect throughout the match! Kane2000 also challenged for the Hardcore championship in a triple threat match involving Damien Death (the current champion) and James Dean. Damien Death retained the title in that match. two shots at the tag titles and two appearances in Money in the Bank matches followed, but Kane2000 was unsuccessful in all attempts. But, in a King of the Mountain match against Mr. Smash, Rune Nova and Kalysto, Kane2000 won the Strikezone Championship, therefore winning his first DWF title belt! Kane then successfully made his first defense of the title, defeating Mr. Van Halen and his long time rival in CCW, Mr. Smash in a no ropes, inferno, barb wire hell match! After regaining the title and hearing of the undisputed title being vacated, Kane2000 threw his name into the hat, looking to win another World Championship! Unfortunately, Kane2000 didn't win the title as he lost in a fatal 4 way to the eventual champion, Damien Death! (Kaylsto and Gideon were involved too) Kane2000 then defended the Strikezone title successfully against Mr. smash in a surprise weapons on a pole match and most recently, due to the 24/7 rule, defeated The Emerald Flame to capture the Hardcore title, making Kane2000 currently a dual crown champion! TXA Representing the ECC, he goes into the TXA Tournament with one goal in mind, to take the trophy and add it to further glory. Unfortunately, even though he got a 3-count in his opening match, he got disqualified for unsporting conduct! He then decided to enter the next tournament! Looking to win that one! He finished second in the group B segment of the tournament, but achieved the quickest victory in TXA history, 6 seconds against Citizen Extreme! He qualifies for the Money In The Bank ladder match, where if victorious, he will receive a Super Fight Championship match at any time he chooses! FcW He's also recently joined the re-opened promotion, FcW. Looking to add their World title to further success! But he's ended up losing in the first round of the tournament and in the battle royal for the World TV title! Kane2000 is currently taking time off the FCW as he has been getting a little overbooked! Outside of wrestling, Kane2000 has also won many MMA tournaments and he's happily married with two sons! He also enjoys weightlifting, soccer and rock music. Championships and Achievements: CCW: (Creatures Championship Wrestling) CCW World Heavyweight Championship (1) CCW Total Retribution World Championship (1) (Last ever champion) CCW North American Championship (1) CCW DeathCage Championship (1) CCW Hardcore Championship (1) (Last ever champion) CCW Rookie of the Year 2004 CCW Beat The Clock Challenge winner (2007) cWe: (Chris’s Wrestling Evolution) cWe Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (7) (First ever champion) cWe Intercontinental Championship (3) cWe World Tag Team Championship (3) (all three reigns with Jason) cWe 24/7 Xtreme Hardcore Championship (2) cWe Triple Crown Champion (3) cWe Grand Slam Champion (2) (Note: First ever Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion in cWe history) cWe M.V.P. 2005 and 2006 UWA: (Universal Wrestling Alliance) UWA Hardcore Championship (1) XPWE: (Xtreme Pro Wrestling Evolution) XPWE World Heavyweight Championship (2) XPWE Hardcore Championship (1) (Unified into the World title) XPWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1) (After unification with the Hardcore title) TXW: (Total Xtreme Wrestling) TXW World Heavyweight Championship (5) TXW World Tag Team Championship (4) (all with Jason) WWO: (World Wrestling Organisation) WWO World Heavyweight Championship (5) SWF/E: (Signature Wrestling Federation/Entertainment) (now known as SCW) SWF/E Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (8) (final champion) SWE World Heavyweight Championship (4) SCW World Heavyweight Championship (12) SCW World Television Championship (1) SWE World Tag Team Championship (4) (with Kyle Rogers (1) Jake Murphy (1) Jack Murphy (1) and Steve Jones (1)) SWE King of Terror Tournament Winner (2007) SPWA: SPWA World Heavyweight Championship (3) (first) JASW: JASW World Heavyweight Championship (2) JASW DeathMatch Championship (2) TXW: Fastest victory in TXW History (6 seconds in TXA Tournament 5) SWE SWE Strikezone Heavyweight Championship (1) SWE King of the Mountain (at the time he also won the Strikezone title) SWE Hardcore Championship (11 and current) Other Titles: British Heavyweight Championship (4) European Heavyweight Championship (2) Overall title count: 93 World Heavyweight title wins: 50 Hardcore title wins: 16 World Tag Team title wins: 11 Other title wins: 16 Organisation(s) that Kane2000 has worked for: (Past and Present) CCW ECC DWF SWE WWO (taking a hiatus) cWe (taking a hiatus) UWA (defunct) TXA XPWE (defunct) TXW (defunct) FcW (Company re-opening) WWX